The present invention relates to sprockets and more particularly, to a sprocket with a thin body, and a method for manufacturing such a sprocket.
A known sprocket generally includes an annular body, and a plurality of integral teeth arranged on the peripheral edge of the body at equal intervals. Typically, such a sprocket is mounted on the drive or driven wheel of a motorcycle and is operatively associated with a chain. To improve fuel economy, there is a need in the motorcycle industry to reduce the weight of a motorcycle. An attempt has been made to simply reduce the thickness of the overall sprocket. However, a reduction in the thickness of the teeth requires a corresponding reduction in the width of the chain and prevents the use of an existing chain. This results in an increase in the production costs of the mechanism. Also, a narrow chain lacks durability as compared with the existing chain.